Future Promises
by llamaglamasama
Summary: Fuji's loss to Tezuka leaves him a little uncertain about where he stands in a certain golden-eyed prodigy's eyes. Meanwhile, Ryoma tries to fathom how -Fuji- could have lost, even to someone as powerful as Buchou.


**Spoilers for the final anime episode, 177-178, as well as possible spoilers for the nationals, according to the manga's events.**

"Fuji-sempai…lost…" Echizen Ryoma couldn't believe his ears. He knew Momo-sempai would never lie about something like that, but that Fuji could've lost to Tezuka…

He'd always known, of course, that Tezuka was extremely talented, but…Fuji-sempai was the tensai…right? For him to have lost…Ryoma just couldn't believe it. Fuji-sempai wasn't allowed to lose, not to anybody but him! How could Tezuka have beaten him to it!? Oh, he knew eventually, he'd defeat Fuji and even Tezuka, but…he didn't expect Fuji to lose before then. It wasn't fair. For Fuji-sempai to have broken his undefeated streak…it was depressing. He didn't know why, but it was really depressing to think that Fuji lost.

Now he knew, though, what had been bothering him. He couldn't stand the thoughts that had been weighing restlessly on him as of late, but the phone call from Momo had certainly helped clear things up. Tezuka…he still needed to beat Tezuka. Those reporters, they called him Japan's Number One, but…he wasn't, not even close. There were still many opponents in Japan that he had yet to beat and it was troubling…how could he move on to dominate the world if he was being held back by his ego? He needed to beat Tezuka, that he knew for certain, before he could move on. Fuji could come after. Fuji always had…It wasn't that he was any weaker, merely that Ryoma knew he needed more time to defeat the menacing tensai of the courts. Even now though, the prospect of the inevitable match with Fuji sent shivers up his spine. Oh, he was getting thrilled just thinking about it. He couldn't wait, couldn't wait for the chance to prove himself and show the tensai what he could do. He would show him that he was worthy of attention and that Tezuka wasn't the only talented opponent out there on the courts.

--

"Fuji-sempai, thank you for everything!" Echizen screamed the words as he pulled off a perfect Tsubame Gaeshi. He continued thanking the team and showing them their moves, but Fuji was aware of none of it. All he could see was Ryoma's perfect face, tears pouring down from the corners of his eyes and he knew he had never seen anything more beautiful. The boy was amazing, there could be no doubt of that, and just the sight of him sent thrills rushing through his body. He wanted it, wanted to relive that feeling he'd felt back in that match in the rain. And he would, he knew, no matter how far Echizen went in this world, as long as he had yet to defeat Fuji, he wouldn't forget…Fuji was counting on it.

It worried him, the fact that he'd lost to Tezuka. It wasn't so much his undefeated record that had been broken as it was that Echizen may no longer consider him a worthy opponent. If that were to happen…he didn't want to lose Echizen's gaze on him, not ever. That was something he wouldn't stand for. He wanted the boy's attention and if this loss affected that…he didn't know what he would do, but he'd find a way to regain it. It didn't matter that gaining the prodigy's attention was a nearly impossible task. No, Fuji wouldn't have a problem. He wanted his gaze resting back on him. And what the tensai wanted, he always got.

--

With Tezuka's defeat, Ryoma had returned to America to complete the US Open, but the events before he left made it bearable for Syuusuke. His prince – well, perhaps not his yet, but that would soon be remedied – was leaving him once more. However, before he boarded the plane that would take him away once more, he shot Fuji a smirk.

"_I haven't forgotten our match, Fuji-sempai."_

The words were murmured, barely audible that, had he not been standing right next to him, he wouldn't have known their origin. It was such a simple statement, holding no special meaning, but it told Syuusuke that no, his prince hadn't forgotten him yet. Once he'd finished with the small fry, he'd come back to claim a victory against Fuji…or try to, anyway.

"_Looking forward to it, Echizen."_

Syuusuke muttered back softly. He caught Ryoma's faint smile before he left, boarding the plane that would take him to America.

It hurt, he couldn't deny that, but his worries were put to rest. Echizen Ryoma remembered him, remembered their unfinished match, and had even promised to return to him, though, of course, the boy wonder would never actually word such things.

But until that time came, Ryoma had opponents to take care of in America. Until the time that he can return, stronger than before, Fuji would wait. If only for Ryoma, he was willing to wait.


End file.
